Bargaining with a Ghost
by ShadowBluebell
Summary: [AU] Kagome didn’t believe in ghosts…until one decides to take up residence in HER ROOM. Being the smart and sneaky girl that she is, Kagome decides to make a deal with the dog eared spirit… InuKag
1. My Pet Ghost

**AN: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I have other stories I should be working on but I had the need. The need for speed!—sorry, wrong reference.

**P.S. I ****DON****'T HATE KIKYO…_BUT_… **you see, to put it bluntly, I needed a Miss Bingley; and if you don't get the reference you never read my first story (**POP**) OR _Pride and Prejudice_. For shame! Anyhow, I needed a foil for Kagome and…it was convenient. Sorry Kikyo.

What about Naraku, I pretend you ask? Please. He was always an effing f-----.

**P.S.S.** The real reason I wrote this is…_I think my basement is haunted_. So I am trying to please whatever spirit is watching me as we speak.

**Disclaimer: **Me. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome sauntered into her room and slammed the door shut. No one noticed. No one cared. She was home alone. 

Because they were all at HER place. At HER birthday party. Not Kagome's. No, never at Kagome's.

Kagome groaned and collapsed on her bed. Why did she feel any different this year? She should've just stuck with apathy, like last year. And each year before the last. Then again, the routine had become boring as hell: Eat ramen, watch the Scream Trilogy, fall asleep. Yes, very productive indeed. That's what happened every year on HER birthday.

Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi were cousins and nothing alike, except perhaps in looks (if you squint really, really hard). Related through their fathers and born only two hours apart, Kikyo ahead of her as always, they were treated as siblings. This first mistake reinforced the glaring differences—Kikyo was naturally gifted in sports, music, books and fashion. She was smart and athletic and born with maturity and natural beauty.

Kagome? She was an average schoolgirl who was pretty. She had OK grades; and unlike her cousin she had a tough time passing the high school entrance exam, but she had somehow prevailed with helluva lot of sweat, blood and tears. At least she had determination…

But when Miss Pretty stood next to Miss Perfect, there was no comparison.

**Bargaining with a Ghost **

Chapter One: My Pet Ghost

Kagome woke up with drool on her face.

Light streamed between the blinds and happy little birds chirped close to the windows. Grudgingly, she sat up and wiped her mouth, accidentally knocking her empty cup of noodles to the carpet. She sighed and, with some difficulty, reached down to pick up the plastic. She got on her feet with a little "oomph" and patted her back. She went into the kitchen, threw out the trash and then took out a bottle of Ramune from the fridge.

Ah…nothing like a carbonated beverage on a hot Friday morning.

And, if she remembered right, today was the first day of summer break. A short summer break before the first year of high school. Summer. Summer…

"Summer." Kagome said to no one in particular. So…who cared if her family were busy doting on her perfect cousin? Who cared if no one had thrown her a birthday party just because she, like every other year, refused a joint birthday party with Kikyo? At least they'd given her her birthday presents the day before. (That made her living situation a bit more fortunate than Harry Potter's.) Yes. Who—the—hell—cares? **_"SUMMER!" _**

There was a loud thud from above.

Kagome snapped and looked at the ceiling, as if that would give her the answer. It sounded as if someone had fallen off a bed. HER bed. In HER room. Kagome's eyes bulged and she put the Ramune bottle down. Someone was in her house? Someone had broken in while she was asleep with the Scream Trilogy running in the background?

Damn.

Kagome opened a drawer and pulled out a particularly large kitchen knife. Well, she did need to vent out some of her frustration.

She slowly walked up the steps, her heartbeat increasing each time she took a step forward. Luckily, the staircase was new and didn't make those annoying creaks the floorboards made in the shrine. She breathed slowly and wiped the sweat from her brows. There was one good thing about this—the intruder wouldn't have a gun. This was Japan, after all. Unless he was a good cop gone bad…then she was royally screwed.

Kagome edged closer to her room. The door was slightly ajar. She calmed herself and listened.

Grumbles.

Someone was inside.

Kagome, running on a rush of adrenalin, did that first thing she could think of (from a certain 80's American cop movie). She held her knife like a gun, kicked the door open, even though it was already open, barged into the room and yelled, "FREEZE BASTARD!"

There was another thud and a string of colorful curses that could've made the rainbow blush.

_"What the hell?" _

Kagome pointed her knife with one hand and looked down at the red figure, her brain working faster than she could follow. "What are _you_ doing in _my_ room?" She shook her menacing knife to emphasize her words.

The figure looked up from the floor and Kagome nearly dropped her weapon. Now she knew this had to be a joke.

He was wearing what looked like a Hakama and a Hitoe, with a Kosode underneath and an Obi that was worn above the waist, for some bizarre personal reason, Kagome guessed. He was equipped with an old, rusty sword that hung off said Obi and had round and comma-shaped, magatama, beads around his neck. Good thing she was the daughter of a shrine-keeper or she wouldn't have recognized half his attire.

It was very fortunate indeed.

But what REALLY stood out were the dog ears and the head of thick, silver mane. A costume, she was sure, but very realistic.

She sighed. She looked up to find the guy sitting comfortably on her bed. With an annoyed twitch of her brow she said, "Who put you up to this?"

He tilted his head with a confused expression on his face. Almost like a puppy. Kagome suppressed her sudden urge to cuddle the life out of him. Either he was mocking her or he really was a dog, and she knew he wasn't the latter.

"Was it Eri? Or Ayumi? No, it was Yuka, wasn't it?" Kagome frowned. "No answer? Are you mute or are you deaf?"

"Neither," was his simple and gruff reply.

"Well, if you didn't come to rob me then get out of my room and leave."

He blinked, a little perplexed. "_You_ get out of _my_ room."

Kagome seethed and approached him with a wave of her knife. "What is your problem? This is OBVIOUSLY my room! Unless you have a thing for pink bed covers and lampshades…"

He quickly examined the bed. "…touché."

"Good. Now—get—out."

The boy shook his head and stood up. "You just don't get it." He sighed and scratched his head. "And I really don't want to explain this crap…"

Kagome glared at him. What was he talking about now? Then a thought struck her; what if he was an escaped patient from a mental institution? That would explain the getup and the wig. Would he kill her if she didn't play along?

He sighed again, extremely agitated. "Alright, girl, drop the knife. I'll just show you."

She lowered the knife a bit, acting as if she was complying, and watched him turn to face the wall. He started walking as if he was intent on colliding into the wall when… SSSHHH… he stopped. The front of his body was in the wall. He was IN the wall. Kagome stared with her mouth hanging open.

"Do you get it NOW?" He said, his voice floating down the hallway and into the open room.

Kagome nodded before remembering he couldn't see her. "Yes," she yelped.

"Good." He walked backward and turned to face her, his face completely unharmed. "So drop the knife already. It can't hurt me." He smirked arrogantly.

Kagome did so, but with great hesitancy, and set it down on her tabletop. Then hundreds of questions abruptly exploded in her mind. She bit her bottom lip and looked into his golden eyes. "Uh…you're a ghost, then."

"What do you think?" His smirk was still there.

"Then how come I heard you fall off the bed?"

His smirk disappeared. "Don't compare me to those _weak _spirits. I can be solid anytime I want."

Kagome nodded. She didn't really follow, but it was better than pissing him off. He did have a sword. "So…you're a ghost."

"You already said that!" He growled.

She couldn't control herself anymore. "How old are you?" She asked in excitement and found herself almost pressed up against him. He took a step back and took a moment to recover from the invasion of his personal space.

"Uh…that's none of your business!"

"Why do you have dog ears?" She asked, reaching for them as she spoke.

He slapped her hands away. "Don't touch them!"

"Are they real?"

He tweaked them as an answer. Kagome held in a squeal.

"So you're a ghost?"

"For the LAST TIME," he said but was promptly cut off.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked. "I thought ghosts liked old, creepy, deserted…haunted houses."

He glared. "Some of us _strong _ghosts can switch residences—"

"How come you're not invisible?" She said, poking him in the shoulder. "You LOOK real."

"Of course I'm real!" He yelled and grabbed the finger she poked him with. "Now enough with the questions and get out!"

"But it's my room!" Kagome huffed.

"Not anymore!" He sneered.

"Why?"

He groaned. "If I answer will you leave?"

"No."

He rubbed his temples. "So much for a nap."

Kagome sat down on her pink bed and folded her arms over her chest. "I MAY be more compliant if you fill in the blanks, but I won't guarantee anything—" she saw him finger his sword, "—AND if you try anything my loving family will call the cops and they'll be here all day and night. Then you'll never get your precious beauty sleep."

He pondered this for a moment and finally took his hand away from his sword. "I suppose…"

"Just answer my questions." Kagome demanded. When she saw him scowl she decided to try a different tactic. "There's…uh…a cup of ramen in it for you. You do eat, right?"

He didn't say anything but his ears perked. She inwardly smirked.

He sat down beside her on the bed, purposefully forcing her to scooch to the right. "Name?"

Kagome frowned.

"Just tell me."

Kagome briefly wondered if he was going to jinx her—then she figured he'd have a longer nose if he was a witch. "Kagome." She paused. "You?"

"Inuyasha."

Dog spirit. Go figure.

He nodded. "I'm 700 years old. But I've been dead for five centuries, so really just 200 years old." He continued, not noticing the strange expression on Kagome's face. "I've been dead long enough to figure out how to touch things." He poked her, hard, with one clawed finger. "Including eating, though I don't require it like you humans."

"OK, OK," Kagome backed away, holding the forearm he poked. "So you can be solid anytime you want to be. But that doesn't explain the claws and dog ears. You…you're not human, are you?"

He shrugged. "Half-demon. Hey, I've seen plenty of them in Yokohama."

"I didn't know demons, or half-demons, could be ghosts."

His expression darkened and Kagome was intimidated. "I'm a special case."

Kagome quickly changed the subject and said, "So why did you take over my room?"

Inuyasha looked away.

Kagome leaned in. "You don't want ramen?"

He said, "The last mansion I lived in got demolished fifty years ago. I can't remember if it was the typhoon or if it was the land developers. All I remember is leaving while it was raining. Then last night I found this shrine and I sensed that I must've been here…a long time ago. I can't take up residence unless I had a connection to the place while I was alive."

"But…why my room?"

"Like I can remember why. I can't go anywhere else inside this house because of it, though. One room per residence, I guess."

"Except leave."

"Not that that'll happen."

Kagome glared. "That means the only way you're getting that ramen is if I bring it to you, buster."

He smirked. "Oh, I know that. But what makes you think I can't make you do that?" He stood up and grabbed the pink lamp. "What if I was to _accidentally _drop this?"

"Hey!" Kagome leapt to her feet.

"Exactly." He didn't put it down. "And everyone will think you're messing up your room on purpose. They'll think you're mad."

Kagome spluttered and waved her arms. "But—but I can see you! So they should be—"

Inuyasha frowned at that. "That'd be my mistake. I was too tired to notice someone else's presence when I entered. Then again I've been wandering for fifty years." He was sheepish, but he hid it well. "Since both of us have connections to this room and I've already settled down…"

"You're giving me a lot of info for a cup of ramen."

"I haven't eaten in 50 years!"

Kagome supposed, even if he was a ghost, hunger would make one desperate no matter what. "Fair enough. But…you're really going to stay in this room, then? For good, I mean."

"For the rest of your life." He stared her down. "Now about that ramen—"

"There must be," Kagome licked her lips and began pacing around him, "someway you can pass on…?" It ended in a question for some reason.

He growled. "I'm a special case." This was obviously a touchy subject.

"OK, OK. But if that's the case…is there a way I can help you find…somewhere ELSE to sleep?"

Inuyasha thought about this for a second. Then he shrugged; no idea. Kagome groaned, then snatched the lamp out of his hand, set it on the table, and sat down on her bed.

"Well, since we're both connected to this room…" the wheels in her head were working furiously. She was talking to a ghost, for crying out loud! Not to mention the ghost was a half-demon. Although demons were rare but still present in Japan, demonic spirits were unheard of. She didn't know how truthful he was being, though—ghosts _learning _to be solid? No way. Maybe it had something to do with being half-demon, or being a "special case." She didn't doubt that he was invisible to everyone else, however. He seemed confident about breaking her lamp.

Think, Kagome, think! She could use this to her advantage. Yes, this could work for her. A plan formulated in her mind.

"Say, Inuyasha?"

"Mm?" He was looking out the window, bored and sleepy. He hadn't slept in 50 years. (No wonder ghosts were grumpy.)

"Can you float around?"

"No."

"How did you die?"

No answer.

Was he even dead? Who heard of ghosts eating and sleeping? _Special case. _Kagome pushed the thought into her memory bank for the near future and went back to her pondering. He can be solid, he was invisible, and he was connected to her room like her… Then something clicked. "If we're both connected to the room then we have to be connected to each other, right?" She said this in one breath.

Inuyasha turned, absorbed what she said, and paled. "What…"

"So if I _allow _you into the rest of the house you can sleep in another room, right?"

Inuyasha relaxed and snorted. "Girl, I'm not a vampire. My permanent residence is still your room."

Kagome was not deterred. "But what about temporary residences? Like hotels?"

"No. Ghosts don't have the luxury of temporary residences." He yawned, tired, and sat back down beside her. A couple hours of sleep didn't make up for 50 years worth of insomnia, needless to say. "When am I going to eat?"

"But if I _let_ you follow me around…"

He paused. Inuyasha finally caught on. "I guess…wherever you sleep or eat at…"

"If I go into the kitchen you're allowed into the kitchen." Kagome said. "Or, since this is my house, I can give you _permission_ to roam around my property."

"So I can go to the kitchen…" He stood up but she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down.

"Not without me you don't. More importantly, though, is that this means…" she squealed, "MY school is an option for you."

"Well duh—wait, what?"

"You've been to school, right?"

"There was no real school when I was alive." He fidgeted, though still interested enough to stay. "I've wandered through a couple of schools as a ghost but I had no connections to any of them so I never stayed for long."

Kagome wasn't listening though. She was thinking about her plan. He could leave but if he wanted to _sleep _or _eat_—that was the catch!—he'd have to be in her room or at least be near her. Yes, it wasn't that complicated. He still had his freedom; he could go anywhere he liked, especially since he could pass through walls, plus she'd given him permission to roam the shrine too. Everything was going according to plan. Now there was that little problem about him being invisible.

He would be the perfect spy for the CIA, yes, but she didn't want to look as if she was talking to an imaginary friend. She had a plan, and he had to be visible for it to work.

"If I give you permission can you be visible too?"

Inuyasha was officially suspicious. "I don't think so. You can see me because of the connection. Why are you—?"

Kagome stood up. "OK then, give me that necklace."

"Eh?"

"If I give you something of mine and I have something of yours…I don't know, I read this on a scroll once. Two magical objects should make you as good as a living person, or at least make you visible."

"I like being invisible!" He said, and he was being truthful—talking to this girl after years of solitary wandering was giving him a headache.

"Please?" She clasped her hands together. "Please, please, PLEASE, please, please, please?"

Inuyasha shot up to his feet and put his hands up. "Shut up! I am not—"

"You want ramen or not? My mom will be here soon and I can't have an invisible guy eating in the kitchen. Now, unless you want to hold off eating for another decade, you better give me your necklace before mom comes home."

He watched her for a few seconds with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he took them off and threw it at her face. Kagome casually caught it. She draped it over her head and then around her neck. It was smooth and shiny for something so old; maybe this was an heirloom. No wonder he had been reluctant. She ignored the twinge of guilt and delicately pulled out a metal box from her drawer.

"You better wear this under your clothes," Kagome instructed as she took out a pink jewel from inside the box. "It's a necklace but it's not exactly fashionable for male or female."

Inuyasha took the jewel between his clawed index finger and thumb. "What is this?"

"Jewel of four souls. It supposedly granted wishes in the Feudal Ere—around your time, now that I think about it—but by the time I got my hands on it the wishes were all used up. The metal box is worth more than that jewel."

"Wonderful," he muttered sarcastically and wore it around his neck, making sure his clothes hid the pink abomination. "Can we eat now?"

One cue Kagome heard the front door open and the soft voices of her family. Kagome grinned. "Sure. Let's go test my hypothesis while we're at it. Oh, leave the sword here. They might get a little disturbed." Inuyasha didn't care if he had to wear a Santa hat, so long as he could enjoy food once more. He set his sword gently on the bed and didn't put up a struggle when she promptly took him by the wrist and began leading him to the kitchen.

"Mom!"

"We're in the kitchen!" She called back and said, "Kagome, I wish you'd been at the party, you would've loved the…cake…" She stopped when she turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha enter. "Oh, I didn't know you had a friend over." She sounded more confused than annoyed.

Then Kagome noticed the attention directed to his dog ears. "Oh, OH! This is Inuyasha…he just moved into the neighborhood. He's a half-demon!" She smiled and nudged Inuyasha for support.

Inuyasha was too busy eyeing the fridge to notice the awkward silence that followed.

Souta, thankfully, broke the ice. "COOL! Dog ears!"

To Kagome's surprise, and great relief, Souta and Mama clambered to get closer to touch his dog ears, which pulled Inuyasha out of his stupor and made him stumble back in surprise. "AAAAHHHHH!

"Grandpa," Kagome said, knowing it took him more time to become hyperactive, "could you help me make some ramen for Inuyasha?"

So the five sat around the table to eat…well, Inuyasha ate as much as he could in one sitting before he had to loosen his Obi while three others interrogated him about his experiences in the 1800s; since Inuyasha was 200 years old he had to pretend he had been born a little later, which wasn't a problem because he was a 500 year old ghost (for a grand total of 700 years of life experience). The three had the right to be excited; as a family that lived on a shrine they hardly received demonic guests.

Kagome watched the four interact with her elbows propped up on the table and her head resting on the back of her hand. A slow grin stretched across her face. This was perfection.

Her plan would all start with summer camp—she thought she was a bit old for camp, but it was a mandatory camp for anyone attending the private high school. That included Kikyo.

Kagome examined Inuyasha as he ate like a starved pig. He was attractive, that much she'd give him. Girls would be worshipping him and groveling at his feet and he wouldn't give a damn. He was perfect. If he agreed, he would make the perfect fake boyfriend.

Kagome leaned back in her seat. But for now, he was just going to be her pet ghost.

* * *

**AN:** This chapter took too long! I'm so dizzy… I promise a shorter chapter and a fast update along with it…if the reviews are adequate. OK, now I just made myself sound like a review wh---. You know what I mean. 

Click. Review. You know you want to.


	2. Welcoming a Ghost

**AN: **Thank YOU reviewers for actually reviewing. Keep doing your thang people, and I mean thang with an A instead of an I.

**Disclaimer: **Me. No. Owning. Inuyasha. Pwning, yes. Owning, no.

* * *

"You want me to do _what_?" 

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the living room with the international news running in the background, drowning their hushed conversation. The rest of the Higurashi family were busy doing who-knows-what all over the shrine grounds, so Kagome had to be careful about certain eavesdroppers. Kagome licked her dry lips and fiddled with the beads around her neck. "Just for camp…and school."

Inuyasha stared her down, long and hard. For a good minute all he did was watch her anxiously twiddle her fingers until she couldn't wait anymore.

"Well? Any response?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yup."

"No response?"

"None whatsoever." He crossed his arms around his sword.

Kagome opened her mouth but no sound came out. She cleared her throat and said, "I don't get it."

He continued to unblinkingly watch her, as if she was a child that was supposed to explain herself. These were the times when Kagome realized, no matter how Inuyasha acted around her, he was a 700 year-old half-demon—to him she really was a child.

Kagome sighed and stood up. She crossed the room and picked up the photo album on the nearby shelf. "Just flip through this and you'll understand," she turned and threw it at his face, "if you're as wise as you are old."

**Bargaining with a Ghost **

Chapter Two: Welcoming a Ghost

For the next five minutes all Inuyasha did was flip through the album. It seemed like he was deliberately taking his time examining each photo. Kagome became bored and went to the fridge for some carbonated Ramune. She popped the marble down and chugged the contents in one forceful swig; she needed some sugar, stat!

By the time she had finished and thrown out the glass bottle Inuyasha had closed the album and was sitting on the couch with his arms and legs crossed, a thoughtful expression plaguing his otherwise collected appearance.

Kagome sat down on the other end of the couch and fiddled with the beads, her new favorite habit.

He was the first to speak. "You weren't in any of the pictures."

"Yeah."

"There was a girl with long hair."

"That'd be my cousin. Kikyo." She leaned back and had the urge to mindlessly bite down on the beads. "She took my place in the photos."

A pregnant pause. Then, "Why?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Who knows? One day it was the chicken pox, the next it was a blemish. One way or another she always found a way to take my place. In my family, in my school…in my life."

"On purpose?"

Kagome shrugged. "She was never spiteful. She never had to try and ruin my life—I blame Lady Luck more than I blame her. The point is I will never, EVER win as long as she's anywhere near me… can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Were you turned on?"

Inuyasha looked horrified. "W-WHAT?"

Kagome seemed nonplussed by his outburst and tipped her head back with her eyes closed. "Kikyo always had a way of luring people to her side, including my family. They always agreed with her because she was a great debater. When it comes to boys…you saw the pictures. She doesn't have to say anything. She's graceful, she's kind, she's smart, she's strong, and she's gorgeous. Even I'd like her if she wasn't my cousin."

Inuyasha slowly nodded, though a tinge of red still stayed on his cheeks. "You're always her second."

"EXACTLY!" Kagome shouted, nearly knocking Inuyasha to the floor. "If we try something, like swimming or archery, she somehow always ends up taking all the glory and everyone else gets the idea that I'm trying to follow in her footsteps. It's just so bizarre and irritating. I could sign up for volleyball right now and by the end of today people would start comparing my skills, or lack of it, to my great cousin Kikyo."

"Can't you just move?"

"_You're a ghost!_ I'm a minor living in overpriced Japan! It's all easier said than done." Kagome sighed. "And we're family. My family loves her family so I know I'll be stuck with her for the rest of my life, whether I like it or not. Including college and careers… If I was living overseas I could emancipate myself or something. Unfortunately, this is claustrophobic Japan and I live with a traditional Japanese family."

"You're really stuck, then."

"That's what I said," Kagome held her forehead. "You know what's REALLY sad?"

"Is there going to be more angst?"

"All her ex-boyfriends come looking for me." Kagome ignored him and clicked her tongue.

Inuyasha snorted and Kagome glared. Inuyasha held his hands up in defense. "What? I can't help it! That sounded funny, OK?"

"Well it isn't!" She growled, still glaring. "I don't want to date yet but I get twenty calls a day for pity dates. It's so…so…"

"Pathetic?"

"Unbelievably pathetic." Kagome nodded. "And this is the main reason I want you to be my fake boyfriend."

"Because you don't want to be asked for more pity dates?"

"Because I want to be ME," Kagome said. "Not Kikyo's cousin who dates her ex, not Kikyo's cousin who always copies Miss Perfect…I want to be me. I want to make my own choices, have my own boyfriends…"

"Let me get this straight and translate it in my language," Inuyasha said.

"Your language?"

"The male's language."

"Ah," Kagome nodded.

"It's gotten so bad that at this point you have to ask a GHOST to be your fake boyfriend because all the living boys see you as Kikyo the Second."

Kagome cringed. She closed her eyes, counted to three, swallowed her pride, and nodded furiously. "Yes. That's…basically what I said. BUT," she quickly added, "you forget; this would help my family see the difference between me and my cousin. You saw how they reacted to you. They'll stop telling me how I need a boyfriend, how I need to be as good as Kikyo to get a guy…"

"Why's getting a boyfriend such a big deal?" He stared. "I thought you humans got married in your twenties or thirties now."

"This is JAPAN, Inuyasha. Parents are desperate! Birthrates are falling, social security's becoming a big issue, and parents really, REALLY want grandkids. Not that I'm saying we have to do THAT." She waved her hand nonchalantly. "Just ease my mom's mind. Please?"

He squinted. "I don't know…"

"I'm letting you sleep on my bed! I'm willing to sleep on a futon on my own damn floor! I'm giving you permission to live in my bloody shrine! I should force you to work here or something! At least do this so I won't bother you about our living arrangement."

"Is that a promise?"

"What?"

"You won't bother me about taking over your room. Ever again. Is that a promise?" He repeated.

Kagome could see the bags under his eyes. Poor guy. "It's a promise."

"Then we have a deal." He took her hand, shook it, and stood up. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go to sleep." He shuffled out of the room. Kagome watched his retreating back with a small smile on her face. Then she remembered she still had his rosary around her neck. If she took it off or if he took the pink jewel off he'd be invisible. No nosy mom would ask her why there was a teenage boy sleeping on her teenage daughter's pink mattress.

Yes. This was perfect.

--

"Can you do that?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "For the last time, YES! I'm 700 years old. Forging a fake birth certificate is hardly a problem."

Kagome shrugged. She'd have to count on him this time. "Oh, goody. It's a sale. Have you ever worn cargo pants?"

"Tried once. I like them better than these jeans." He scratched his butt, distaste written on his face. Kagome didn't blame him. He was wearing her late father's old pants and they hadn't been stored very carefully. Plus, males, both humans and demons, didn't exactly enjoy shopping in the mall.

"Three for the price of one?" Kagome quickly grabbed six and went for the register. "You can change in the bathroom."

The young cashier looked up to glance at the man Kagome was talking to and gawked. Kagome had to snap her fingers to get change for the 2000 yen (less than 20 dollars). Kagome didn't know what it was that kept earning him the admiring gazes from the female shoppers—was it the dog ears or his build?—but it was working. It was working so well that Kagome became somewhat nervous.

Kagome frowned as she sat down on the bench facing away from the men's room. Would he "cheat" on her? Even after two weeks he was still sleeping twenty hours a day. He didn't seem keen on upsetting her lest she complicate his naptime.

But, as they say, all good things had its downfall. Or did she just make that up?

Speaking of downfalls…

_"Kagome!" _

CRAAAAAAAAAAP.

Kagome shot up and spun around in time to see the schoolgirl-trio exit from The Limited; the scheming Yuka, the sidekick Eri and the smiling Ayumi rounded on her like a pack of Chihuahuas would on a bag of extra small meat-filled bones.

"I heard you got in!" Yuka said, referring to the private high school.

"You're one of us now!" Eri said, putting her hands to her hips despite her heavy shopping bags. "Aren't you glad?"

Kagome grinned painfully. Yup. Shallow as ever. "How did you know?"

"Kikyo," said Ayumi, smiling as always. "We were at the birthday party. Weren't you there?"

"I had the flu."

"Too bad," Yuka leaned over to check out a group of boys, caring less about Kagome's health. "Are you shopping for camp?"

Eri peeked into Kagome's shopping bags. "You sure have a thing for cargo pants."

Kagome nervously blushed. "These aren't—"

"Kagome, I'm starved." Inuyasha came back, dumping the old clothes in her bag and wearing the new black shirt and cargo pants they had purchased earlier. "I want pizza and fries." He continued, totally ignoring the three gaping girls beside them. "Maybe a sundae."

"Uh, Inuyasha," Kagome said, her brow twitching furiously. "These are…my…friends," she paused. "Guys, this is Inuyasha. He's new here."

As Inuyasha looked away, distracted by his hunger, Yuka grabbed Kagome's forearm and pulled her in with as much ferocity as a she-tiger. "KAGOME!" She hissed. "Who is this? Where's he from? What's with the dog ears?" While she interrogated Kagome Eri had stepped in front of Inuyasha and held out her hand with an extremely sweet smile.

"Hi, my name's Eri."

Inuyasha was taken back by her friendliness. "Uh, hi." He cautiously shook her hand.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Ayumi popped in.

"What?"

"We're going for pizza." Eri grabbed his wrist and pulled. "Let's go!"

"W-whoa," Inuyasha said as Ayumi began pushing him forward. "Hey, wait, I…I can't eat without Kagome!" That was true, for the connection didn't allow him to eat or sleep outside Kagome's room without Kagome beside him. He had tried it several times in the last two weeks to no avail, even once receiving a mild electrical shock when he snuck out to eat ramen without her.

The three girls who heard him, however, took it the wrong way.

"You're on a date?" Yuka whispered beside Kagome.

Inuyasha, who was desperate to get away from the strange trio, grabbed Kagome's forearm and nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, we have to go eat now bye!" He said in one breath and dragged the helpless 15-year old away without another word.

Kagome, however, muttered, "Oy vey."

* * *

**AN: **Next we see Kagome and Inuyasha head for summer camp! 

(Insert reviews for next chapter)


	3. Buses and Glares

**AN: **Yay. New chappy.

**Disclaimer: **Boo. Own Inuyasha, I do not. Speak like Yoda, I shall.

* * *

Kagome nervously fidgited. "Did you pack everything?" 

"You already asked me that."

"…"

"The answer's yes dammit!"

"OK…and the papers. You already "submitted" them?" AKA _break into the school and drop them on the principal's desk in ghost form_.

"Yes," he groaned tiredly. "When's the bus coming?" On cue a large tour bus screeched to a stop in front of them, forcing the two back. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged wary glances before stepping up to the door.

This was going to be a long ride.

**Bargaining with a Ghost **

Chapter Three: Buses and Glares

Inuyasha took the window seat and Kagome sat beside him. In less than five seconds she was greeted by his light snores. Kagome sighed.

For the next half an hour the bus went around picking up students in the district at an illegal speed. It was their luck that Kagome and Inuyasha would be the first to be picked up. More than once Inuyasha jolted awake only to drop back into sleep without a word. The luggage overhead kept ominously sliding across the compartments…

"AAAHHHHH!" Kagome and five others shouted when the bus came to their final stop before heading for the camp. Inuyasha snorted in his sleep.

A group of teens lumbered in with their duffel bags and Kagome spotted the crazy trio. Ayumi poked Eri in the arm and pointed at the sleeping Inuyasha beside Kagome. Yuka stared. They sat in the front because all the other seats were taken, thank lord. The doors closed and with a collective "AAAHHHHHHH!" and some "I LOVE YOU MMOOOMMM!" they were off.

"Hello there," someone said from behind her seat. "Sex god Miroku at your service. And no, the pleasure's all mine."

Kagome grinned and held in a snigger. She took his outstretched hand and shook it. "Charmed. I'm Kagome and this guy's Inuyasha."

"Ooh, he's asleep even—" he paused as the bus swerved around a truck, "—while we're in grave danger." He was serious.

"He needs it. He has insomnia. Or used to."

"I feel for him. Boyfriend?"

Kagome smiled. They had already created a back story for him. "Sort of. He's new to the district so we hang out and stuff." Yes, make it sound casual and innocent so any suitors would get the message.

It worked on Miroku. "I guess you're hands off." He chuckled. Kagome instantly knew Miroku never met Kikyo—otherwise he would've mentioned her name by now. Fortunately, he was only interested in small talk.

After seven swerves, five near misses and three honks the bus was in front of the camp.

Everyone clambered to get out and Kagome had to half drag Inuyasha and their luggage out of the bus. The bus driver stared after her.

"W-what?" Inuyasha looked around, still half asleep. "Time to eat?"

"Not yet." Kagome snapped and heard Miroku laugh from behind. Just then a second bus pulled up next to theirs. Kagome paled, because she knew who was going to make her grand entrance.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha into the camp, not wanting to see _her_ face just yet, all the while ignoring the curious glances from passerby. Inuyasha did stand out with his looks alone, much less his ears…

Someone with a megaphone screeched, "SEPARATE INTO MALES AND FEMALES IN AN ORDERLY MANNER…HEY, YOU! YES YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE A MALE! GET OVER THERE! YOU TOO!"

"Inuyasha, you gotta line up." Kagome shoved his bag into his arms and pushed him off before lining up herself. He dazedly stumbled away. Kagome heard a giggle and turned to see the typical fan girls pointing and staring at Inuyasha. Oh come on people….

Then she saw her face.

Kikyo.

Surrounded by her group of friends she had just met, Kikyo was already differentiating herself from the rest of the people here. She wore a white tank top and bright red skirt that reached her creamy white knees.

And even she was curiously eyeing Inuyasha.

Whether she should feel thrilled or defensive, Kagome did not know.

The males and females parted ways and they were all led to their cabins, which were to be shared between two people each. Kagome only thought of one thing: _not with Kikyo, not with Kikyo, not with Kikyo, not with Kikyo, not with Kikyo… _

And without further ado the names began…

Eri…Yuka. Go figure. Yuki…Mika. Fair enough. Mai…Yura. There was a loud groan. Yoko…Kasumi. A long sigh. Ayumi…Kikyo. One outward squeal from Ayumi and another inward squeal from Kagome.

More names…Tea…Haru. Kagome…Sango. Kuri…what? Oh.

Kagome followed after another girl and walked into her directed cabin.

"Hey," Sango smiled. "I guess we're roommates."

"Apparently," Kagome said but was cut off when their backdoor opened.

"Kagome, can we go eat now?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"What the—" Sango jumped. _"That's a suite door?"_

Kagome scratched her head. "All the male cabins are connected to the female cabins, though the doors are supposed to STAY locked." _You idiot! You were supposed to be invisible! _

Miroku peeked over Inuyasha's shoulder. "Nice! I knew having a demon roommate would work to my advantage! Where'd you pick up your mad lock picking skill, by the way?"

Kagome interrupted. "I think it's time for the welcoming feast. Come on, let's go get lunch." Kagome turned and left and Inuyasha quickly followed. Sango, having no one else to meet, followed likewise and Miroku took after the girls.

The mess hall was large and crowded and seats were filling up fast. The four grabbed the tray and whatever food they could grab onto. Inuyasha spent more time at the food bar. Kagome went to find a table with Sango.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Sango asked, referring to Inuyasha.

_Does everyone have to ask? _"Sort of. Hey, there's a table." Kagome jogged and then quickly set her tray down, her stomach rumbling as she did so.

"Someone's waving at you." Sango squinted.

Kagome looked up to see a blue-eyed black-headed wolf demon wave from a table at the opposite end of the hall. Kagome quietly groaned and solemnly waved back. Kouga was one of Kikyo's numerous exes. He was also one of Kagome's most persistent suitors.

"Friend?"

Kagome turned to Sango and stuck her tongue out to gag. "More like a Romeo on overdrive."

Sango giggled. Then the two noticed Inuyasha and Miroku returning with two very much loaded trays in each hand. The pair seemed to shimmer and create a pocket of space as they parted a way through the crowd to their table—girls seemed to swoon around them and many gushed to their friends while boys watched with envy in their eyes. Well, they were striking together.

"Ladies," Miroku sat down next to Kagome and Sango on the round table as Inuyasha sat opposite him, already dining on a subway and a burger at the same time. "Since we seem to be sharing a suite I'll just get this out of the way."

Sango and Kagome exchanged looks.

"Would you two consider bearing my child?"

Inuyasha choked on his fries and spat out orange juice, Kagome fell off her seat and hid her horrified expression along with her laughter, and Sango hopped away as if her seat was on fire and a spider was on her lap.

Miroku looked the most shocked. "I'm not THAT hideous am I?" It became very clear that he had only been joking.

Kagome snickered and Inuyasha wiped his face as they settled back down, but Sango hesitated before she began eating again, and carefully too. She did not like sitting next to this overtly perverted fellow.

If the four had been paying attention they would've noticed the whispers and gazes from their admirers in the mess hall, as well as the angry glares that were directed at the females occupying the elusive table; glares that promised problems in the near future…

* * *

**AN: **A not so subtle ending. Yay. 

Review, you must. Why? Yoda, you must ask.


	4. Awkward Moments

**Disclaimer: **All the random Anime characters that pop up in this chapter, and the following chapters, do NOT belong to me.

That is all.

* * *

"I'm starved." 

"Is he ALWAYS hungry?" Sango hissed from her bed. "Or it is some sort of handicap? It was on CSI."

Kagome gently chuckled from her bed and closed her eyes. "Nah, he loves to eat as much as he loves to sleep." Just as she said that there were two sets of snores from the next room. The girls' suppressed laughter became loud snorts.

"Inuyasha is…a special one."

"I know what you mean." Kagome opened one eye to stare out the window above Sango's bed. A white figure gently drifted past.

Ever since meeting Inuyasha she'd been seeing a lot of these mysterious figures. It was just as well—if she was housing and sleeping in the same room with a ghost (the interconnected cabin separated by a suite door, which was currently open after persuading Sango, counted as one room) then it was no surprise she'd be seeing more and more wandering spirits.

Sango stopped laughing. "My sixth sense is tingling."

Kagome froze. "What?"

"It's a talent." Sango smiled humorlessly. "I live near a haunted house."

Kagome blinked.

She lived with a ghost and her other roommate was a ghost detector.

Go figure.

**Bargaining with a Ghost **

Chapter Four: Awkward Moments

Kagome yawned and sauntered to the female bathhouse. It wasn't really a bathhouse—it was too small to be one—but the setup was basically the same. There were changing, shower and toilet stalls, all kept surprisingly clean, and a large tub that resembled a cruder version of a hot spring. It was nice, to say the least.

Sango looked into her purse. "Shoot, I forgot my toothpaste. Can I use yours?"

"Sure."

"Ukyo! Ukyo, hey…oops." A girl with short hair stopped in front of Sango. "Sorry, thought you were someone else."

"Akane, Akane!" A pigtailed guy waved from one of the cabins. "Miss Macho, you forgot your mallet!"

"Don't call me that Ranma!" She turned and screamed something about cutting him in half and then "de-manning" him.

Kagome continued walking but turned her head to look after the older girl's retreating figure. Her voice had sent shivers down her spine, and the pigtailed one also sounded familiar…

They entered the bathhouse and Kagome stood in front of one of the sinks while Sango went to change. As she began brushing her teeth a brown-haired girl walked in, slouched and exhausted.

"Hey Kagome," she said politely, stopping to stand in front of another sink. "Goodnight's sleep?"

Kagome smirked at herself in the mirror. "Hardly." Hitomi had been the middle school track star who was well known for using tarot cards. Kagome vaguely wondered if she should consult the brown-haired girl about her new ghostly roommate before quickly scrapping the idea.

She took out her toothbrush. "I hear you sleep in the cabin next to Miroku."

"Yeah. How did you know?" Kagome gurgled and rinsed her mouth.

"He's Van's friend. They're buddies in _Escaflowne_." She rolled her eyes and began brushing her teeth.

Kagome laughed. "Ah, the ever lovable MMORPG. Didn't know Miroku was a player."

Hitomi shrugged.

Sango and Kagome exited half an hour later to meet their counselors. That morning the girls were to hike in the trails to supposedly build character while the guys went off to work in the garden.

"At least this place isn't sexist," Sango mumbled before leaving to talk to a fiery red-haired girl. "Hey, Lina!"

As soon as she left Kagome felt someone tap her shoulder. Kagome turned…and her smile dropped.

"Hi Kagome." Kikyo said.

"Hi…"

"It's been a while." Her tone was casual and she was polite. She might as well have been talking about the weather.

"Yes. Yes it has."

"How are you?"

"Oh. Just fine." Kagome bit her tongue. These were the times that made her life so awkward. Kikyo never did anything wrong, yet when she stood next to Kagome there was this obvious air of superiority that just…wouldn't…go…away…

"That's good." They walked in silence as the group trekked through the woods. Then came, "I talked to Inuyasha this morning."

_WHAT. THE. F---? _"Really now?"

"Yes. He seems nice."

"Oh. That's good." Kagome cleared her throat. "So, err…what did you two talk about?"

"Food."

"…eh?"

"He was heading for the mess hall to find you. He was very hungry."

No surprise. "I…see…"

Kikyo suddenly looked her in the eyes. "Is it true then? Ayumi told me you two are dating." She looked genuinely interested, which was a first.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She knew what she was expecting to hear; otherwise she would swoop in for the kill. "Yes. We are…that is, he IS my… boy…friend." The words were still foreign and awkward on her tongue, but at least they had come out in succession.

Kikyo nodded. A strange gleam passed her eyes and disappeared as quickly as Kagome noticed. She walked on ahead without another word and rejoined her group of chattering friends.

Yes. That was Kikyo alright.

--

Sadly for Kagome, their return trip didn't fair any better.

"Hi Kagome!" The cheerier voice greeted her.

Kagome turned…and her smile dropped. "Hi…Kouga."

The ever friendly wolf demon grabbed her hand. "And how have you been since the last time we've been together, my cupcake?"

_Cupcake? Ooh, Ayame's not going to like that. _Everyone in middle school had known Ayame had the biggest crush on Kouga since preschool…everyone except Kouga. Ayame didn't hate Kagome, per se, but Kouga's obsession with Kikyo, and then herself, made Ayame treat Kagome with forced civility.

_I hope she's not watching. _Kagome looked around and made sure the redhead was nowhere in sight before she faced Kouga and plastered on a smile.

"Oh. Just fine." Kagome bit her tongue. Déjà vu anyone?

"Want to have lunch together?"

Before Kagome could answer a familiar, and strangely inviting, voice interrupted. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

Kagome wrenched her hand away and turned to the approaching figure of Inuyasha with a relieved sigh. "Hey Inuyasha."

She heard Kouga growl behind her. "Don't interrupt us, mutt."

Inuyasha stopped in front of the two and sneered. "Watch it wolf. If I wasn't so hungry I'd smash your ugly face in."

Kagome winced. Not what she wanted to hear. She quickly stepped in and began to push Inuyasha back. "Come on Inuyasha, if you don't hurry one of us will have to eat outside."

He hesitated and huffed. "Fine! You can sit on my lap then!" He said to Kagome and then glared at Kouga and snarled.

Kagome blushed and Kouga gawked.

Inuyasha probably didn't mean…

Kouga moved with a fist raised to his head.

"OK, OK, time for lunch! LUNCH!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and, with all her might, pulled him to the mess hall. "BYE KOUGA!" She waved furiously and skedaddled, leaving a befuddled wolf demon and dragging a smug half-dog demon behind her.

--

**AN: **Just because I was fickle and bored…

**Deleted Scenes due to Minor Errors: **

Scene One, Take One 

Sango looks into her purse. "Shoot, I forgot my toothpaste. Can I use yours?"

"Sure." Kagome grins and turns…to scream. _"Oh my lord!"_

Sango follows Kagome's gaze to witness the rise of—"GODZILLA!"

Director (me!) calls out, "Dammit Kikyo, no more undead pets!"

Kikyo shrugs. "I get paid by the hour." She returns to her canvas, on which she is currently painting a sad clown.

Scene One, Take Two

Sango looks into her purse. "Shoot, I forgot my toothpaste. Can I use yours?"

"Sure." Kagome grins and turns…to scream. _"Oh my lord!" _

Sango looks around, fearing another undead lizard. "What, what?"

"I forgot to get my copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_!"

Sango and the director gasp.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, what's so—what the—?"

Crickets chirp as Kagome, Sango, the Director, Ayame, Rin, Shippou, Souta, and a whole lot of characters go missing.

Scene Two, Take One 

"Hi Kagome." Kikyo says.

"Hi…"

"It's been a while." Her tone is casual and she is polite. She might as well have been talking about the weather.

"Yes. Yes it has."

_"Oops." _

Kagome blinks. "Eh?"

_"I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game—" _

"AARRRGGHHH!" Everyone faints.

Kikyo smugly smirks and puts on a pink wig and a pair of sunglasses. She looks around and discreetly exits the studio to go clubbing for the night.

Scene Two, Take Two 

"Hi Kagome." Kikyo says.

"Hi…"

"It's been a while." Her tone is casual and she is polite. She might as well have been talking about the weather.

"Yes. Yes it has."

"The time has come, Kagome."

"…eh?"

"We must settle this once and for all."

"Oh? OOH!" Kagome glares. "Yes. We shall."

The Director stares. "What's—GAH!" She cries as the two proceed to get into a catfight, screaming "He's MINE!" and "You SLUT!" as all the male characters watch in awe. Inuyasha just hops around helplessly, trying to stop the two…until flailing legs nail him in the groin. "Ouch."


End file.
